


Can I Kiss Him Now, Ingrid?

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crying, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: A small drabble I wrote up of Sylvix's wedding vows, post-war blue lions with everyone possible recruited, as god intended. This is a little birthday gift for Kabieee here on AO3 because it's her birthday! Happy birthday!!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Can I Kiss Him Now, Ingrid?

“I’ll go first.” 

Sylvain fumbled through his formal blazer’s inside pocket, his fingers brushing over a few trinkets before settling upon a very familiar piece of paper. He removes it, unfolds it, and clears his throat. 

“If you’re sitting here, I’m sure you knew I’d be the one to talk first.”

The small crowd giggles, giving Sylvain a boost of confidence. He looks to Ingrid, who stands between him and Felix. She nods to him, and Sylvain takes a deep breath in, ready to continue.

“When you meet someone as young as I met you… as I met a lot of you here today, you often don’t remember it. But I remember meeting you so clearly. I’d met Glenn before, but when I was 5, my parents finally brought me to meet you. And you hated me, I would have sworn, from the moment you set eyes on me. I’d never met a little kid with so much pent up angst. But you didn’t hate me, and that took me a while to learn. We had a problem in common, and once we figured that out, you always had my back. And I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize that it was you--”

Felix was across from him, shaking his head.

“No, don’t be.” he mumbled. 

Sylvain leaned down to kiss him, stopping himself halfway and snapping his neck back up as he remembers that he isn't supposed to do that right now. Yet. Not for a few more minutes. He takes a moment to look around them, at the blue and white flowered archway above them, Ingrid between them, and their friends surrounding them. His eyes settle on Bernadetta in the front row, who is giving him a discreet thumbs-up and nodding. He breathes in, and continues.

“I’m sorry that it was you who I was really supposed to be with. You helped me through every bad day, every good one; I cried on your shoulder after every heartbreak and you sat at my bedside after every battle injury. We fought a fucking war together, Fe, and we won.” He watches helplessly as a tear plops down onto his talking points. The ink blurs under the saltwater. “This world is so fucked up and you’re the only thing that has always been good in it. You get up too early to swing your sword around every morning, and you have two left feet, you’re an awful cook, you’re always cold, and I love you. I love you so much more than I have loved anyone or anything and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life pulling the blankets back from you.”

And with a deep sigh, Sylvain felt all of the tension in his body release. Shamir whistles from the back row of their small reception, earning a few giggles from the other guests, and Sylvain, too. Ingrid nudged Felix with her elbow, it was his turn to embarrass himself in front of everyone they knew. 

“So I tried to write something, but nothing was coming out right. But you, uh… you’ve always been special, Sylvain. You get me, I think. By now you’d better. I think maybe I did hate you at first… or I thought I did, because I didn’t understand who I was or what I was feeling for a lot of years. But I always knew that I needed you. You taught me how to care about people. I never thought I could, especially after Glenn, I didn’t think I could anymore. If it weren’t for you, I would have died on the battlefield filled with all of that anger and hatred.” 

Finally, Felix looked up. His eyes met Sylvain’s, which were overflowing with tears now. 

“Knock it off, Syl.” The words were barely audible, pushed through Felix’s teeth. Sylvain shook his head, laughing through the tears. 

“I’m sorry, I just love you so much!”

“I love you, too.” Felix smiled “That’s the point I was getting to regardless. I’ve loved you for as long as I remember and I will continue to love you for as long as I’ll live. You’re my best friend.”

A content silence settled over the crowd of guests. As the sun shone overhead, smiles graced the couple of honor. 

“Can I kiss him now, Ingrid?”

“Yes.” Ingrid replied. “By the power vested in me by the Archbishop of Fodlan-- thank you, Byleth-- I pronounce you two husbands. You may kiss.”

Wrapping his hands around Sylvain’s fine collar, Felix pulled his lover down and kissed him like they never had before. 


End file.
